I remember
by bmsnakia361991
Summary: Harry remembers his life. He remembers his lover. He also remember his death.


My name is Harry Potter. Or, at least, it used to be. I don't know if ghosts still keep their names. I don't know anything about being a ghost. How to act, what to do, who to be. Nothing. I could have asked when I was still alive. I could have asked Nearly-Headless-Nick. But I didn't. I had often thought about death, but I didn't want to face it. I had expected it to come early for me, but at the hands of Voldemort. Not him. I still can't believe he did that. He killed me. We were so close. He told me he loved me. And I believed him. I trusted him. My friends told me not to, but I couldn't help it. I was in love. I still remember them warning me as soon as they found out.

"Harry. You can't trust him!" Hermione yelled at me.

"Yeah, he-he GOSH HARRY! Have you completely lost it?" Ron yelled right beside her.

I remember frowning at them both and shaking my head, turning and walking off. I remember turning back and seeing the worry written on their faces. I should have listened to them. I might still be alive if I had. Boy do I miss them.

Oh no.

There he is. I knew he would come. I had been dreading this.

I watched as the pale, blonde boy walked slowly to the place where my body rested. His face was glistening in the moonlight. At first I thought it was just his pale complexion, but no. It was more than that. It was tears. He was crying.

But why?

Not because of me. It couldn't be. No. It was his fault. His fault that I'm gone. His fault that I have breathed my last breath so soon. His fault that I will never see my friends faces again. His fault that I will never get to hold him again. His fault that my heart has stopped beating forever and for him.

But that's not true.

My heart may not beat anymore, but I still feel it in my chest thumping one-thousand miles per hour. I can't believe I am still getting flustered. I didn't even know that it could still happen, now that I am dead.

Wait.

Is he...talking?

He is. What is he saying?

"I-I'm sorry Harry"

Did he just say what i think he said? He's sorry? I don't think he has ever said that to me before.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not"

I keep thinking, Yes. Yes I do.

"but I am so sorry. It's my fault that I lost you. It's all my fault. If I could redo anything else in this world, I would bring you back"

If heart hadn't stopped already, it would have at that exact moment. At that moment, I desperately wanted him back. I desperately wanted to be back.

"Harry, If you can hear me, I want you to know that I-that I can't go on without you. I know that I made the wrong choice and you made the wrong move at the wrong second. Everything about this was wrong, but I still need you"

I would be crying now if I could. He was feeling bad about that night. The night he took my life. I will never forget it. It all happened so quickly.

I remember every detail. The lake. The drinks. The talking. The kissing. The comment. The fight. The wand. The curse. And the look on his face. I never meant to make his so angry. Sitting by the lake, sharing the wine, even though we were underage, talking about anything, leaning over and kissing his soft lips. How tantalizing they were. Then there was the comment.

"You know, I'll really miss you after the war"

I pulled away. I didn't understand what he had meant. So I asked. And he answered.

"Well, you can't defeat the dark lord. So that kind of means, well, your going to die." I looked into his face, awaiting a sign that he was joking. And at first, I thought he was. I remember laughing.

"Right, we all know that I'm gonna to kick his butt." I said smiling at him.

He stood up quickly and pulled his wand out. "Don't you dare say that about him"

I remember regretting everything about that night, even being with him. I remember calling his name, trying to calm him down. It didn't work. It made him madder. I should have just walked away, but I didn't. I stayed. And argued. Then it came.

"Harry Potter! I hate you! Avada Kadevra"

That was the moment I felt my heart stop. The moment I felt my world crumble. The moment that I cried out his name as I fell to the ground.

"DRACO!"

Now he stood in front of me. With tears in his eyes. I knew he regretted everything too. I really still do love him. Then I watched as he did something that I never expected for him to do.

He took out a knife.

And slid it down his arm.

I wanted more than anything to stop him.

But I couldn't. Nothing. Anything.

So I watched.

I watched as he lied down over my grave.

I watched as the blood burst out of his arm.

I watched as he cried.

I watched as the life slowly left his eyes.

I watched as his soul was gently pulled from his body.

And I smiled.

He turned around and saw me. His face was that of pure shock.

"H-Harry? Harry, is that you?" He said as he walked over to me. I smiled and nodded making my way over to him.

I pulled him in my arms and moved his cold, ghostly lips to mine.

And we kissed.

And for that moment.I forgot about my death.

And I forgot about my sadness.

All there was, was us.

**Forever and all eternity.**


End file.
